Charmed
by The Creature
Summary: a songfic to the charmed theme song using harry potter characters. Read and Review please. for Fiona12690's Alphabet Challenge.


_**Charmed**_

I am the sun  
><em>I am like fire, your leeding light, in your eyes<em>  
>I am the air<br>_I am what you think you need in order to survive_  
>Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar<br>_I don't know why I am the one to be cursed with fame_  
>I am the sun and air<br>_I am your day and I am your zephyr_  
>Of nothing in particular<br>_Of nothing in particular_

You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
><em>You shut yourself off from the truth, you put it all on <em>_my__ shoulders and don't understand that I am trying to help you but this is way to much for one boy to handle_  
>I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...<br>_I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does..._

I am the sun  
><em>She is <em>_my__ fire, the light guiding __me_  
>I am the air<br>_she is my survival, each breath that I take is because of her very existance_  
>Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar<br>_Why can't I speak to her without fearing her brother's wrath_  
>I am the son and heir<br>_I am meant for greatness, I was born to do amazing feets_  
>Of nothing in particular<br>_Of nothing in particular_

You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
><em>Her brother can't even see love stairing him in the face, so how could he notice how much I love his little sister without me outright telling him?<em>  
>I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does<br>_I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does_

There's a club, if you'd like to go  
><em>I don't need a club, I don't need anyone<em>  
>You could meet someone who really loves you<br>_I don't want anyone, I don't need anyone but her_  
>So you go, and you stand on your own<br>_I'll never fit in with the crowd, she is the only one that I see, but, everyone else can only seem to notice the scarred me_  
>And you leave on your own<br>_No body will ever compare to her_  
>And you go home, and you cry<br>_Why can't I work up the courage to let her know_  
>And you want to die<br>_And I want to die_

When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
><em>I never was good on predictions<em>  
>When exactly do you mean?<br>_So creating my own never works out well_  
>See I've already waited too long<br>_She's with a boy who kisses her and love her and will NEVER deserve her_  
>And all my hope is gone...<br>_And all my hope is gone..._

You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
><em>I waited to long to tell her I love her and now my life seems like it is ending, how could I have let myself go about things the wrong way?<em>  
>I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...<br>_I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does...  
><em>

**DISCLAMER:**

**This product is meant for semi-educational purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental(or they are RP's). Void where prohibited(what?). Some assembly required(FUCK ALL INSTRUCTIONS! *rips up all instruction manuals in sight*). List each check separately by bank number(?). Batteries not included(RIP OFF!). Contents may settle during shipment. Use only as directed. No other warranty expressed or implied. Do not use while operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Postage will be paid by addressee. Subject to approval. This is not an offer to sell securities. Apply only to affected area. May be too intense for some viewers. Do not stamp. Use other side for additional listings. For recreational use only. Do not disturb. All models over 18 years of age. If condition persists, consult your physician. No user-serviceable parts inside. Freshest if eaten before date on carton. Subject to change without notice. Times approximate. Simulated picture. No postage necessary if mailed in the United States. Breaking seal constitutes acceptance of agreement. For off-road use only. As seen on TV. One size fits all. Many suitcases look alike. Contains a substantial amount of non-tobacco ingredients. Colors may, in time, fade. We have sent the forms which seem to be right for you. Slippery when wet. For office use only. Not affiliated with the American Red Cross. Drop in any mailbox(I would not do this to a computer but this is all your choice). Edited for television. _Keep cool_; process promptly. Post office will not deliver without was current at time of printing. Return to sender, no forwarding order on file, unable to forward. Not responsible for direct, indirect, incidental or consequential damages resulting from any defect, error or failure to perform. At participating locations only. Not the Beatles. Penalty for private use. See label for sequence. Substantial penalty for early withdrawal. Do not write below this line. _Falling rock_. Lost ticket pays maximum rate. Your cancelled check is your receipt. Add toner. Place stamp here. Avoid contact with skin. Sanitized for your protection. Be sure each item is properly endorsed. Sign here without admitting guilt. Slightly higher west of the Mississippi. Employees and their families are not eligible. Beware of dog. Contestants have been briefed on some questions before the show. Limited time offer, call now to insure prompt delivery. You must be present to win. No passes accepted for this engagement. No purchase necessary. Processed at location stamped in code at top of carton. Shading within a garment may occur. Use only in well-ventilated area. Keep away from fire or flame. Replace with same type. Approved for veterans. Booths for two or more. Check here if tax deductible. Some equipment shown is optional. Price does not include taxes. No Canadian coins. Not recommended for children. Prerecorded for this time zone. Reproduction strictly prohibited. No solicitors. No alcohol, dogs, or horses. No anchovies unless otherwise specified. Restaurant package, not for resale. List at least two alternate dates. First pull up, then pull down. Call toll free before digging. Driver does not carry cash. Some of the trademarks mentioned in this product appear for identification purposes only. Record additional transactions on back of previous stub. Decision of judges is final.**

**This supersedes all previous notices.**


End file.
